Light to my darkness part 2 Zelloyd
by squishMuffin23
Summary: Second part to my other story :  Didn't want to make these into chapters because it makes more sense to seperate them :/ ZelosxLloyd Zelloyd yaoi


There were many different reasons why Zelos liked nighttime so much. If any normal person had asked him why he preferred the night, he would have said it was because the Casino was open, or because he could have some 'fun' with his hunnies. Of course that use to really be the case, but Zelos had met someone who had changed all of that. He wasn't quite the womanizer he was before, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he had a change of heart. The pain and hardship Zelos had to endure since childhood use to be nearly unbearable, but someone had come into Zelos's life and took him by the hand; leading him through the dark times. It took Zelos a while to realize he was falling in love with this person, and when he was truly brave enough to express the way he felt, the other person returned their feelings to him. Lloyd Irving was the first person to ever see Zelos for who he really was; the face beyond the mask that had so many others fooled and for that, Zelos couldn't help but love Lloyd. He loved him so much it hurt, and by now it was beyond Zelos's control or understanding.

Telling the other group members that he and Lloyd were in a relationship wasn't exactly one of Zelos's fondest memories. Of course he was partially at fault; the morning following that night in Flanoir, Zelos cheerfully came down to breakfast and announced as obnoxiously as he could, "Guess what everyone? Lloyd and I are together!" This was followed by him glomping a very red faced Lloyd who had just sat down at the table. Everyone had already arrived earlier that morning from Altessa's so a few of them were eating breakfast. At first no one said anything, but simply stared at the two. "You could have approached that a little better…" Muttered Lloyd, quietly so only Zelos could hear him. Every single person (Aside from Presea) shared the exact same look of horror; O shaped mouths and wide eyes. Sheena was the first to speak up, "Y-you pervert! Y-you didn't do anything to him did you?" Ah yes, Zelos the child rapist extraordinaire. Well, Lloyd wasn't exactly a child. And no, nothing like that had happened at all, and Zelos cursed the fact that she came to that conclusion almost immediately.  
Lloyd asked if he could stay with Zelos because he wanted to make sure the distraught Chosen would be all right. It was obvious Zelos was still upset, and only but a few minutes ago had he told Zelos he loved him back. Lloyd wanted to comfort him. The last thing Zelos remembered before he fell asleep was Lloyd right beside him. "Sheena, while this is a fair accusation (Because it's usually always the case), I assure you, I did nothing of the sort." She flushed even more than before, and looked as though she was going to slap him. Genis spoke up. "H-how…?" "I was upset last night, so Lloyd came and helped me out like the wonderful bud he is! I think we make a pretty good couple, don't you?"  
It was Regal's turn this time, "Lloyd, you've been awfully quiet through all of this. Is what the Chosen says true?" Lloyd was trying to avoid their looks. "Y-yeah it's true." He flushed even more and buried his face in Zelos's chest. "Oh, well I'm happy for you Lloyd! You too Zelos," Said a very oblivious Colette. Zelos hoped it wasn't hurting the poor girl; she sure didn't act like it was. "Awww thanks Colette! Hehe, at least someone approves." "Z-Zelos quit trying to embarrass me…" "Oh but bumpkin, it's my job!"  
"I just can't believe this…!" Sheena stood up. "You're just going to end up hurting him like you do to all of your floozies!" She shoved her chair under the table and stormed over to Zelos; fist raised. "I don't even care! Don't you DARE touch him!" Oh shit. "H-hey Sheena wait!" She was about to slap him but Lloyd but his hand between them both. "Sheena, please don't. This is my choice; I trust Zelos. I know he won't end up hurting me, so please." He smiled at her. "Lloyd, you don't know th-" "I do know, so please leave Zelos be." Her attempt faltered, and she let her arms fall to her side. There was something final about the way he said that. "Aww thanks bud!" Zelos leaned into Lloyd and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone else. The looks on their faces was something Zelos was positive he'd never forget.

The Wilder mansion was quiet. It was midnight in Meltokio, and all the people throughout town were sleeping. Or so it seemed. Not a single light shone in all the houses, and even the streetlights were dimmed to an extent. The moonlight casted through the many windows and upon the sleeping faces, including Lloyd's.  
Lloyd was curled up on the right side of Zelos's bed, fast asleep. Beside him, the redhead was wide awake and laying on his side, admiring the boy. Zelos had to admit, watching Lloyd sleep was perhaps the one true reason he liked the night so much. Whenever Lloyd was beside him, he never felt tired. How could he? Whenever he was with him, he felt an overwhelming sense to protect Lloyd no matter what. A sense so strong that he never felt exhausted, and never got tired of watching the boy he loved. Lloyd's expressions always showed what he was feeling, and weren't covered up with his usual brave face. Zelos could always tell when he was scared or upset, or when his nightmares were really getting the better of him, and whenever they were Zelos would mutter the words of reassurance, "It's alright Lloyd, I'm right here. You don't have to worry." He'd pull the boy closer and snuggle into him. "I promise I'll protect you." With that, the boy's expression would return to it's carefree lucid state that Zelos had become so familiar with.  
Zelos was aware that tonight was one of those nights for the boy. The moonlight made it easy for Zelos to see the hero in red, but something seemed a little different. Lloyd's normally carefree expression…was probably more strained than Zelos had ever seen it. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, and his forehead had creases as well. His eyelids were twitching, and his body was shaking. Zelos could only imagine what he was dreaming, and reached his arm over to pull Lloyd closer, but a spoken three words made him freeze on spot. "Don't leave me…" Lloyd turned his head at an angle where Zelos could see his angry tears falling. "…Don't want to be left alone again…not after my dad…" He turned over once more and stretched his legs out. Zelos wasn't sure whether he was asleep of not, however Lloyd's eyes remained closed. "Lloyd hunny, it's just a dream," He muttered softly. He reached over once more and pulled Lloyd beside him. At the touch Lloyd stirred, and his eyes opened a fraction.  
"…" "Zelos, you won't leave me…for one of those girls will you?" "Of course I won't. You're my one and only hunny." "Promise?" "I promise silly, because I love you and only you, now go back to sleep." Lloyd's eyes opened up a little wider. "I didn't wake you did I?" "Naw don't worry about it, I was already awake." "You were..?" Zelos tried to push Lloyd back down, but he was being persistent. "Yeah, I was admiring how cute you are when you sleep." Lloyd plopped back down. "W-whatever." "I'm not being sarcastic." A sigh. "Well you need to sleep. It'll catch up with you, and then you'll have dark circles under your eyes. I'm sure the great Zelos doesn't want that."  
"You're right, I don't want that. So go to sleep, and I'll go to sleep too m'kay? Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, whatever." Zelos pecked his nose and pulled the covers up a little more. "That's so you quit worrying. I wouldn't hurt you like that Lloyd, you know that." "My corniness has officially covered your entire body Zelos." "Admit it. You love it when I act gushy." "Meh, I'm not admitting anything to you." Lloyd relaxed into his pillow and snuggled into Zelos's arms. "Love you Zel, goodnight." "At least you admitted that." He sighed and let the drowsiness overtake him. "I love you too Lloyd, goodnight."  
Many people assumed Zelos liked the night for all the wrong reasons. To Zelos, It was a time where he could get closer to Lloyd.


End file.
